


Lyk Dis

by Lliyk



Series: Frostburn [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inspired by Music, Non-bending AU, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Zuko (Avatar), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: Zuko has yet another late workday. The new Head of Communications swings by his office.He’d thought she was a vision when she’d stepped off the elevator for the first time in that baby blue summer dress and fuck-me stilettos last week, pushing the boundaries of their workplace dress code by scarcely hiding the outfit under a long cardigan that had billowed her springwater scent when she’d walked past him on the cubicle floor.He hadn’t really seen her since—workand all that—but she hadn’t fled this mind. Not that it mattered. She looked even more amazing now, in a short red piece and black heels, though still sheathed beneath said cardigan, mouth sinking over his cock fully again, fingers toying with his ball sac, and,oh, fuck—“Yeah?” Had he said that out loud? Katara pressed a fleeting kiss along the side of his shaft, impossible blue eyes locking with his in blatant lust. “Right here? On your desk...”
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Frostburn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007067
Comments: 8
Kudos: 245





	Lyk Dis

**Author's Note:**

> just some smut for the weary soul. needed a mental break from writing other atla stuff, as one does not simply walk into atla lore...
> 
> title borrowed from gods tier sex jam [ Lyk Dis by NxWorries](https://open.spotify.com/album/7v4ntSy3suhIs5Vy96GXVZ?si=hyO9mGmOSEiPB8px059Myw), which I highly recommend you put on repeat for your reading pleasure.
> 
> typos? perhaps...

* * *

“ _Oh_ —yeah. Yeah. _Yeah_. _Damn, Katara._ ”

Zuko groaned without a single care to who heard. It was after hours and usually it was only him and his uncle left in the building, slaving away on catalogues of world renowned arts and transportation paperwork. Not tonight. Tonight it was him and his uncle’s new Head of Communications, who called themselves staying late to better adjust to her new office when he’d asked what she was still doing here.

Speaking of head…

Zuko watched as Katara’s tongue curled along the underside of the tip of his cock and tried not to let his hips buck. He’d thought she was a vision when she’d stepped off the elevator for the first time in that baby blue summer dress and fuck-me stilettos last week, pushing the boundaries of their workplace dress code by scarcely hiding the outfit under a long cardigan that had billowed her springwater scent after her when she’d walked past him on the cubicle floor. 

He hadn’t really seen her since— _work_ and all that—but she handn’t fled this mind. Not that it mattered. She looked even more amazing now, in a short red piece and black heels, though still sheathed beneath said cardigan, mouth sinking over his cock fully again, fingers toying with his ball sac, and, _oh, fuck—_

“Yeah?” Had he said that out loud? Katara pressed a fleeting kiss along the side of his shaft, impossible blue eyes locking with his in blatant lust. “Right here? On your desk…”

Was it him or did that sound like a plea? Zuko watched, dazed, as Katara dropped a hand under her skirt and shivered, never once looking away from him. _Agni_. How was this happening? For the life of him he could not remember what she’d even come into his office for.

“Mr. Rokura…”

“Yeah,” Zuko rasped, not bothering to correct her into using his first name yet. Nobody called him by his surname unless they were in meetings—but she was new and he abso-fucking-lutely did not mind the way it sounded on her pretty mouth. Zuko reached for the hand that was still firm around the base of his cock and gave a guiding tug upward. “Yeah. Come here. Let me see you…”

It’s a blur, how he got her naked and on her knees, arching for him on the hastily cleared middle surface of his desk, but Zuko promised himself that he’d remember later. Right now all he knew was bare umber skin and the large red-ink tattoo of hooded eyes and careful swirls on her back. All he knew was that gorgeous ass in the air and those slick folds that begged his own tongue to make a play. All he knew was she’d kept her heels _on_ and he could not wait to have them around the back of his head when he eventually roused her for round two—because there _would_ be a round two, those blue come-hither eyes that refused to look away from his said so. 

He slid his hands up her thighs, marveled for only a moment at the contrast of color, and dropped his mouth to the sopping warmth that begged his attention.

Katara’s breathless gasp went straight to his cock, painfully hard where it hung from his unzipped slacks and pressed into the cold back of his desk. Oh, he _loved_ that sound. Zuko nipped at her clit with his teeth and wrote out his name with the tip of his tongue; this was _his_ and his alone right now. He would have her thinking of him long after she left his office if he had anything to say about it. Would have her thinking of him no matter who made their way into her bed after.

That line of thought made him growl with a possessiveness that had not struck him in ages. Katara moaned and writhed, pressed into his tongue with a desperate tilt and an even more desperate mewl when he gripped her thighs and slipped his tongue deeper into her center.

 _“_ _Oh, yes.”_ Zuko growled again at her breathless muttering, enjoying the praise. “I knew you’d be talented, Rokura. _I_ —“ a sharp hiss as he gave a languid suck. “I took one look at you and I. Just. Knew—!”

Zuko cut her off as he suddenly stopped, chuckling at the noise of discontent that rattled around the room, but only so that he could fit his hands under her and bring her up and to his chest. He cupped his hands to her breasts and guided her inked back flush to his front. Zuko ground his cock against her pointedly.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” He said against the shell of her ear, unable to recognize his own voice. The response was beautiful and immediate. Katara’s hips stuttered, wringing a groan out of him as another whine worked its own way out of her, and she turned her head to look at him.

“Mr. Rokura—“

“Zuko.” He finally corrected, trailing his fingers down the toned line of her navel, nipping at the corner of her mouth and leaning back to lock eyes with her. _Spirits_ , she was sexy. “Go on. Say it.”

_“Zuko—oh.”_

Another chuckle rumbled out of him. He had dipped his fingers into her folds and thumbed at her clit. Agni, his name had _never_ sounded so good. “Yeah.” He could do nothing but agree as he used her slick to wet his length, fisted his other hand in her— _soft, wow_ —messily bound hair and held fast. Her gasp of surprised pleasure fueled him. _“Yeah_. Spread for me? Arch… _Mm_. You’re _perfect_.”

White speckled his vision as he slid into her with a single measured thrust. Was that him or her letting out a litany of _oh, fuck_ ’s? Was that him or her, keening high and loud as he rolled his hips into a deliberate, sinuous pace? 

_“Zuko.”_ His balls tightened. Oh, he was fucked. _“Harder.”_

 _So_ very fucked. But so was she. Her sharp demand sent a fissure of heat down his throat; he would _happily_ give her what she wanted. He let his hand from her hair and reached for her wrist, increasing the snap of his hips as he brought her arm behind her and promptly pressed her down into his desk. He echoed her moan and tugged her other arm into place along her back, pulling her body taut. His name poured from her lips again, like interrupted silk. He shuddered, electricity licking sharply down his spine and pooling into his gut. “Amazing.” He grunted, careful not to say her name again, not too soon, even as he watched his cock repeatedly sink into her. “You feel amazing around me. _Wet_ and _amazing_.”

Katara whimpered and pressed her cheek to his desk, her pitched breath sending condensation over the surface. Zuko cursed as her eyes met his over her shoulder, glazed over with passion but as equally as unwavering as his own. She looked so beautiful, splayed like that under him, lithe and wound tightly like a bow ready to fire. 

_“Zuko.”_ She didn’t miss. Her voice was a trembling whisper, an arrow of unbridled heat that shot through his heart and straight to his loins. “Touch me.” 

He let one of her wrists free and immediately stuck two fingers into his mouth; as if he could deny himself her reaction to his purposeful obedience? He hummed, infinitely pleased at how her eyes widened. How quickly her demand became a plea seared itself into a snapshot, and he knew that he would _never_ stop hearing it. 

“I need you to touch me, Zuko. Touch me, _touch me, touch me—_ ”

 _Fuck him_ , she was going to make him spill with that filthy mouth. The vision of her tongue on his cock flashed across his mind and he groaned as he let his fingers from his lips, down to where her folds enveloped him and around to the bundle of nerves with his name on it.

 _“Tui and La.”_ Katara vibrated with a shiver. “I’m going to cum. Yes—” Zuko felt his heart skip dangerously, his balls tightening just as. She sang music to his ears and threatened to be the death of him in the same breath, dangerous and pliant and _so fucking responsive_. “Yes, _yes_ —” Katara latched her freed hand onto the edge of his desk with whitened knuckles. He rolled her clit under his thumb and gasped as her walls fluttered around him. “yes, just like that! _Zuko_...”

Zuko did it again. “Just like that?”

_“Just like that.”_

It was gorgeous, the way her body shook and snapped in the wake of her abrupt orgasm. Katara threw her head back and arched upward, her grip on his desk her leverage as her back bowed and her hips shifted. The feeling of her clenching around him made his own hips stutter, and he groaned, her name falling from his mouth low and guttural.

_“Katara.”_

Her responding whimper made his eyes fall shut. Her peak ignited fire in him as he fucked her through it. He finally let go of her other wrist and leaned forward to meld his chest to her back, placing his hands over hers and quickening his pace. 

“Can I—” He nipped at Katara’s shoulder and dropped a hand down her side to her hip, reveling in the gooseflesh he found on the way. He was going to spill any moment after her; he needed to know _right now_. “Tell me where to cum, Katara.”

“In me.” Desperate lust wracked him at her vehement whisper. “It’s okay. Do it. Please—”

 _Please_. A deep, growling sound dislodged itself from his throat as his release ripped through him at that one little word. She hadn’t said it throughout their entire encounter, and yes, he’d been _expecting_ it—but she was good. _So_ good. And now it unraveled him, sent a dam of white-hot pleasure breaking over his mind and body in electric waves. 

Sweat stuck loosened tendrils of his hair to his forehead. He buried his face into Katara’s shoulder, kissing absently at the salty-sweet tattooed skin under his mouth as he caught his breath. He made sure to be careful when he eased from above her and let his half hard length from her folds. Their moans at the loss of contact sounded out in tandem. Zuko shucked his hanging button down from his waist and carefully cleaned himself from her still prone form, offering her a hand so that she could just as carefully stand from his desk. 

Zuko felt his mouth dry as he looked over her, zipping himself up. He’d forgotten about the _heels_. She looked good enough to devour.

A pretty blush dusted Katara’s nose as she met his roaming gaze, and he raised his eyebrow slowly at her.

Katara cleared her throat. “That…”

“Yes.” Mirth underlined his tone, but he kept his voice steady as he appraised her sudden shy reaction. He let her hand go and fetched her cardigan and her dress from the floor next to his now haphazard visitor’s chairs. Zuko helped her slip into the definitely non-dress-code-compliant slip of fabric, zipping it up and settling the cardigan over her with lingering hands that seemed to move of their own accord.

He turned Katara towards him and drank her in, from her cascading curls, nearly entirely unbound now, to the fading haziness in her ocean eyes and to the way her lip found its way between her teeth. Zuko leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth, gently tugging her bottom lip free to suckle briefly between his own. He chased the sharp inhale she took, darting his tongue along the seam of her lips with just enough intent to have her sighing for him again.

Zuko gave his own sigh as he broke the kiss, smirking privately to himself as the quietest of whimpers reached his ears. He stepped back and surveyed his messy desk to give her a moment. Agni knew _he_ needed one.

“Ah.” He said as his eyes landed on a bright blue file. He stepped around his desk and picked up the packet, glancing at the first page inside. “I believe you wanted me to sign this..?”

Something terse flickered across Katara’s gaze. She lifted her chin. “Yes.”

Zuko nodded and handed the folder to her. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Kyason, was it?”

“Katara Kyason.” The ice in her tone could split his skin. He wanted _everything_ to do with it. “Why won’t you sign it?”

“I never sign without reviewing.” Zuko smiled. “Perhaps you could explain it to me… _at length_. Over dinner.”

Dinner time was long over and they both knew it. 

Would she..?

Katara smiled at him, beatific and genuine, and he wanted everything to do with _that_ , too. 

“Of course, Mr. Rokura. There is a Gaoling-style steakhouse I have actually been meaning to try. Though perhaps you’d like to change first…” 


End file.
